The aim of the proposed research is to examine the effects of perceptual learning, or practice, on the vision of older adults. There are a great number of older adults who exhibit no ocular pathology, but who do report visual problems. Psychophysical experiments and training may help to determine the underlying basis for some of these problems (reduced visual functioning or changes in higher level processes), and may provide a basis for helping older persons overcome or adjust to age-related visual problems. Long-term objectives are concerned with how perceptual learning might compensate for visual deterioration due to the aging process and thereby enhance the quality of life for older adults. The first step involves the development of tasks which approximate the visual requirements of older adults in their everyday environments. The second step involves determining which types of training are most beneficial. The third step involves an assessment of retention of training effects and the practicality of training on a larger scale. Finally, the transfer of training to other tasks and the impact on everyday visual functioning will need to be addressed. Perceptual training will be conducted for three aspects of vision which are most important in everyday functioning: movement detection, peripheral vision, and spatial vision. Peripheral vision used in the detection and recognition of objects, as well as sensitivity to motion are significantly related to safe driving and to mobility in general. Observers will receive training on tasks involving recognition of stationary and moving vehicular silhouettes in their periphery while other variables such as uncertainty, distraction, and task demands are changed. Observers will also be trained on basic spatial tasks (the detection and discrimination of sine wave grating patterns). Transfer of training from these tasks to more applied areas of acuity, face perception, and shape discrimination will then be measured. The basis for improvements will be analyzed in terms of changes in underlying physiological processes, the development of new cognitive strategies while performing the tasks, and individual differences.